Many passenger vehicles include light sources for passenger use. For example, reading lights are frequently included in automobiles, buses, trains, and aircraft. In most passenger vehicles the light sources for passengers are provided overhead. Overhead lighting also is typically used to provide light for seating areas in situations outside of passenger vehicles, e.g., at a desk. In passenger vehicles, light sources are frequently individual overhead lights designed to provide light only for the person seated below the light. Problems exist with such individual overhead lights. For example, they generally have a very limited range of movement and/or adjustment and are generally not easily accessible by passengers.
Lighting fixtures having flexible arms coupled to a light source such as an incandescent light bulb, a light-emitting diode (LED), or a fiber optic light were developed in an effort to improve upon the available overhead lights. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,292 discloses a conventional flexible-arm lighting fixture. When used in passenger vehicles, lights on flexible arms are typically attached to the seat or cabinetry. Flexible arm lighting fixtures solve the mobility problems related to the overhead lights; however, they also present new problems. For example, flexible arm lighting fixtures are not as aesthetically pleasing as the overhead lights, and flexible arms typically are unable to maintain a desired position. In addition, they can be noisy and difficult to stow away.
Some of the problems with the flexible arm lighting fixtures can be addressed. For example, the noise produced by the flexible arm can be reduced or eliminated by adding a lubricant to the flexible arm. This solution, however, creates additional problems in keeping the flexible arm in the desired position and can cause unwanted movement of the arm. There is therefore a need to provide attractive lighting for seating areas that is easily adjustable and that will stay in a desired location without making excessive noise or being difficult to stow away.